Individuals sometimes have limited body movement through injury, pregnancy, old age, disability or obesity. In these instances, a person may not have sufficient flexibility to bend his or her leg in order to put their foot into a sock for purposes of wearing the sock. Further, individuals that have circulatory disorders are sometimes challenged in putting on tight-fitting socks which are designed to reduce pooling of fluids in the person's feet and legs. In these instances, one may not be capable of applying the force necessary to don the sock. As such, devices are known to assist an individual in the donning of socks.
One such type of known device employs a metal frame around which a sock is retained so that the upper portion of the sock is opened thus exposing its interior. A healthcare provider grasps a handle of the device and positions the toes of the patient into the opening of the sock. The healthcare provider can then manipulate the device so that the sock is drawn around the heel of the patient and over his or her leg. Although this device achieves its goal of assisting in the donning of a sock, it requires a healthcare provider positioned opposite the individual be present to guide the sock onto and then over the foot.
Other types of devices are known to provide assistance to the individual without the need of a healthcare provider. One such device makes use of a metal frame with an elongated handle. The individual can open the sock and retain it onto a portion of the metal frame. Next, the individual grasps the handle and maneuvers the device so that his or her toes are positioned inside of the opening of the sock. The user can then pull the sock around his or her heel and ankle in order to slide the sock onto proper position on his or her foot. Although this type of device does not require the presence of a healthcare provider, it may be problematic in that it necessitates a great deal of manipulation of the handle of the device to properly slide the sock into the desired position. Individuals in need of a device to assist them in donning a sock often times do not possess adequate dexterity to comfortably manipulate such a device.
Aids for the donning of socks are known that rest on the floor. These types of aids hold open a sock and allow the individual to step into or otherwise push his or her foot forward into the open sock to envelop the foot within. Although these types of devices minimize the use of the individual's hands in the donning of socks, they are problematic in that the angle into which the individual must orient his or her foot requires a degree of acrobatic skill. Although certain devices hold the sock at a more desirable angle, they may be problematic in that they can tip over or be forced forward when the individual's foot is pushed into the sock. Further, these devices may lack certain ergonomic features that make donning of the sock an easier task. As such, there remains room for variation and improvement within the art.